Welcome to my black paradise
by Miss Pepinillo
Summary: Sonriamos y démonos la bienvenida a este negro paraíso que hemos inventado los dos sin habernos dando cuenta, y del cual, aunque lo intentáramos, nunca podremos escapar.


**Disclaimer**: **G**oth no me pertenece, la novela pertenecen **Outsuichi **y el manga a **Kenji Ooiwa.**

« _Pensamientos _»

— Diálogos –

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de _recuerdos(es decir, flashback)

* * *

**W**e**l**c**o**m**e** t**o** m**y** b**l**a**c**k **p**a**r**a**d**i**s**e

**By**

**L**ady **M**itzuki

* * *

Oscuridad, eso es lo que hay. Este negro paraíso que nos rodea cada vez que nos encontramos nosotros dos sin nadie que nos observe al estar los demás sumidos en sus pensamientos, ignorantes de las mentes retorcidas que asisten con ellos todos los días a esta escuela.

Tú sabes mi pasado. Lo has descubierto, aunque, ¿sabes? no me extraña. Desde el primer momento en que fijé mi mirada en ti pude darme cuenta de lo especial que eres, Itsuki.

Sabes que yo no soy Morino "Yoru". Sabes que solo soy la sombra de la que una vez fue mi hermana. Porque yo soy Yu, si, la niña débil, llorona y miedosa que en medio de un juego cometió el asesinato perfecto con su hermana gemela, pasando a ser ella y fingiendo por todos estos años ser Yoru.

Pero, basto mencionar mi pasado, dejarte entrar a mí para que tú descubrieras la verdad; me desenmascaraste y me atrapaste en un juego en el cual perdí antes de comenzar.

Sin embargo, callas, no dices nada.

Todos los días desde aquella conversación que tuvimos tú y yo siguen iguales. Asistimos puntuales a nuestras clases; yo alejada de todo el grupo, sentada en un rincón y con mi vista perdida en algún aburrido texto de la clase de hoy.

Mientras que tú, sigues rodeado de tus amigos, los cuales hablan de temas de los que yo estoy segura no te interesan en lo mínimo, pero sonríes. Sonríes como si disfrutaras estar junto a ellos, escondes tus verdaderos deseos detrás de esa sonrisa falsa.

¿Sabes, Itsuki? Tengo que reconocerlo. Mi vida era realmente aburrida antes de conocerte. Siempre pasando desapercibida, guardando este gran secreto que sé, me seguirá hasta el día de mi muerte o hasta que algún psicópata suelto me asesine a sangre fría. Descuida, no temo a la muerte, he pasado por tantas experiencias que no me asusta.

Las clases han terminado y sigo pensando en lo que me dijiste aquella vez.

_— Te sientes decaída de nuevo –me miraste por una última vez antes de abandonar completamente la habitación, mientras yo evitaba que las lágrimas cayeran por mis mejillas, porque no, yo no iba a llorar ante tu presencia… —… ¡Sólo dímelo! –exclamaste —. Entonces ¡Me encargaré de ti!_

_Y te fuiste del aula._

No sé con precisión lo que aquello significa. Si es una confesión..., tengo que admitir que tu manera de demostrar "amor" es retorcida. Pero bueno, nadie es perfecto.

Ay, Itsuki, siento que la vida se ha vuelto más aburrida sin tenerte aquí a mi lado. ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Acaso me he enamorado de ti?

Lo medito y guardo silencio.

Escuchó ruidos y alzó la mirada, solo para verte.

Me muestras tu verdadera cara. **Tú **verdadero **ser**. Aquel Itsuki que yo solo he visto y al cual todos los que creen conocerte, te desconocen.

Me pregunto si… ¿algún día les mostrarás quien eres en realidad? Lo has hecho conmigo. ¿La razón? La desconozco, o finjo desconocerla.

Somos iguales pese a nuestras diferencias.

Tú eres un chico popular que esconde sus deseos y yo soy la chica que porta un nombre y una vida que no le pertenece.

Bonita pareja que conformaríamos, ¿cierto?

No entiendo tus motivos y tú debes de comprender los míos, después de todo, me conoces muy bien. Tanto, que me asusta.

Pero vamos, que no todo es tan malo.

Me pongo de pie y colocó mi mochila sobre mi hombro; empiezo a caminar y me acercó hasta a ti. Tú callas, esperando mi respuesta, seguramente piensas que he venido a pedirte ayuda.

Sonrió; sí que eres arrogante.

Pero no.

Solo quiero me des la **bienvenida** una vez más.

Pero esta vez, sonríeme como siempre sueles hacerlo.

Dejemos las máscaras que nos colocamos día a día y mostremos lo que en verdad somos.

Porque, sabemos los dos no somos personas normales y que en nuestra relación no hay polvo de hadas.

Sonriamos y démonos la **bienvenida** a este **negro** **paraíso** que hemos inventado los **dos** sin habernos dando cuenta, y del cual, aunque lo intentáramos, **nunca** podremos **escapar**.

**Fin.**

* * *

Intento de drabble de esta gran novela que me ha encantado, sobre todo la relación retorcida de estos dos.

Si quieren vomitar por este intento de drabble, lo entenderé, pero aún asi, déjenme un comentario. No sé de donde salió todo esto, pero al terminar de leer 'Goth' no pude evitar escribir algo al respecto, aunque fuese pequeño el contenido.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
